Left Behind
by Indian Chick
Summary: SummaryHe was running from the one thing he had lived for and there was only one person who could help him and they deserted him or so he thought. DMHG


Summary-He was running from the one thing he had lived for and there was only one person who could help him and they deserted him or so he thought. DMHG

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does, I should ask if I could have Draco….hmmmm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap- He said over his shoulder if you're confused about us then I guess I better give you time think about it and he walked out of her room, but not before he heard her say.

Draco, I do love you I'm not confused about that.

Left Behind

Hermione sat alone in her room crying and playing and replaying the scene over in her head, what had gone wrong, why didn't she stop him? Why did she just let him go? She just couldn't stand it she needed him. She didn't know why I guess she _really_ loved him. What she didn't know was Draco was outside her window watching her.

Why did I do that to her? I love her too much, just watching her cry rips my heart out. I can't go back in there she might not want to see me…I think. I should just give her some room.

Hermione looks up just as Draco apperated away.

Was he there the whole time? Did he hear me?

Hermione fell asleep thinking about Draco. Draco also fell asleep thinking about Hermione.

Draco woke up and said Hermione? When he didn't get an answer he remembered the night before, the argument and him walking out and what really stuck in his mind was her crying over him.

What was I thinking? I have to go back and apologize I can't let her hurt over me. For Merlin's sake I love her! He screamed to no one in particular.

He went straight to her house to find it empty she had went somewhere.

Where could she have gone this early? He immediately knew the answer, Potter.

He didn't care if Potter hated him and wanted him dead he needed to find Hermione. When he got there no one was there either.

They must be at Wesley's house, and that's where he found Hermione.

She was sitting there with Ron and she was crying.

Ron, I'm sorry for the trouble but I had to talk to someone and I couldn't talk to Harry after what I saw him do to Draco.

That's okay Mione, there's no trouble. I know how you feel, I mean it's never happened to me but if you forgive Draco then you do and if you love him then you do. I think if you can forgive him I can and as for Harry he's been acting weird lately I think the war is getting to him. In fact he's out fighting Voldemort right now. I know, he said when her head shot up, he didn't tell anyone. He wanted to do it alone. He's not the same Harry anymore Mione.

I know but I wish he didn't have that evil side he that he has now.

I wish he didn't either but what can we do war sometimes changes people, I mean look at you and me.

Yeah, you right. I think I'll go looking for Draco, instead of waiting for him to come back.

Draco watched as Hermione, his Hermione hugged another guy. He hadn't heard a word she said and he thought she had run back to Wesley and it broke his heart. A tear rolled down his cheek as he apperated away.

Draco found himself back at Harry's house.

It's all his fault, that stupid Potter. Why did he have to go screw things up, he started punching and kicking things.

Hermione apperated to Harry's house just in case he had come back. When she got there the lights were on and it sounded like someone was trying to tear the house down, she ran to open the door and heard a voice.

Damn it Potter! You ruined my life, Hermione _was_ my life and you stole that from me why didn't you believe me? He screamed to no one as he sat down tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Hermione walked in when she heard Draco's voice. His back was to her and she saw him sit down and when she walked around she saw he was crying. She sat down beside him but he obviously didn't notice because he continued to cry. She placed her hand on his cheek and he jumped not knowing anyone was there. When he saw her he started to speak.

Hermone,…but she cu thim off with her lips she began kissing him like it was the first time. He immediately fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and one he tangled in her hair. She had her hand on his neck and the other was also in his hair. They stayed that way for ages but a cough pulled them apart.

Why isn't it my so called best friend making out with the enemy. I guess you didn't succeed in killing her _Malfoy. _He was obviously drunk and very happy. I think you'll be disappointed to hear I killed Voldemort. He said with a sneer,

No Harry actually I'm very glad I told you once that I didn't want the dark mark.

You little shit! You are lying and as for you, you stupid _mudblood _you can get out of my site and never speak to me again! Oh and I don't think you deserve to be happy so with that said…He pointed his wand at Draco and shouted ADVERDE KEDERVA! Draco dropped on the spot and Harry walked out smiling.

Hermione ran to Draco and took him in her arms. You can't leave me! She shouted, I love you please don't leave me! She began crying her tears fell on the Dark Mark and she heard a hissing noise and looked down her tears had washed it away. And Draco began stirring. He looked up at her and smiled; she leaned down and kissed him. He got up and they left together.

A few months later things were just about back to normal, Harry was still gone Ron had forgiven Draco and Hermione became the Mrs. Draco Malfoy and is now pregnant with they child.

Authors Note: Okay I know it's not the best in the world but it's my first try…….please R&R thanks


End file.
